Prologue- Seven Chances
by Aldrea
Summary: The background information on the upcoming story/series


Prologue Prologue

A long time ago… No, it was much longer than that. Before Earth, before the universe, before time even, there were the First Ones: the first beings, the first race, just the _first_. Though they have passed beyond The Rim now, they still linger within, some more than others do. But that's not the point now. 

In the beginning, the First Ones lived in peace. Time was of no concern to them; time wasn't even an element of life. There was no aging, and there was no death, only them. Soon, that would all change. 

Millions of years after they first appeared, they bore "children," so to speak. Thus the first two races not of the First Ones. These races were the Vorlons and the Shadows, or the Angels and Demons: very simple races, with complex lives.

The Angels, or Vorlons, were beings of light. Late on in the future, they'd adorn themselves with Encounter Suits, to protect themselves from harm. Before that though, they could roam freely in their natural form. That was when there was nothing to fear and no reason to hide.   
The Demons, or Shadows, were the opposite: beings of darkness. They lived chaotic lives, though they got along with their own race exceptionally well. They were spider-like creatures, with several red, almond shaped eyes on their long triangular faces; thus, the name Demons.   
A couple hundred years after they were first brought into the newly laid universe, the Demons began to get restless of seeing the same planet, which was nothing but dust and rocks and dirt. Though it took a long time, they developed the technology for space flight. Several hundred years after, they created what still puzzles all other races: organic ships, ships that were alive. 

The Angels were right up there with the Demons in their technology, yet they had no idea of the existence of one another. They wanted to explore the universe for whatever reason they had; they wanted to see more and to know if they were alone in this void. The answer finally came to both of them, but for the Angels, it wasn't exactly what they had in mind.

The Demons had installed weapons on their ships, whereas the Angels didn't, seeing no threat in space exploration. The moment they came in contact with one another, the Demons fired upon them. All the Angel ships that were launched were completely destroyed. The Angels were horrified, while the Demons rejoiced. Thus began the Vorlon-Shadow war, or the Angel-Demon war. 

The war went on for eons, never ending. The Angels soon came to wear the Encounter Suits for protection, though it was only 89% guaranteed. The Demons began to conquer other worlds as they came into existence. They became greedy for power, driven to insanity.   
While all this took place, the First Ones looked down upon their "children" in shame. This was not what was intended to happen. They kept bringing in more and more races, thinking to possibly end this "family feud," but the Demons kept on conquering them. When the First Ones had had enough of it, they screamed out in anger: a scream that was shook the whole universe. Everything stopped. They appeared to their children and tried to reason with them, but none of them would have it. Finally, consequences were put into place. 

There was now a limit to life; you would live a certain number of years, long enough to do what you were brought fourth to do, then you would pass beyond The Rim. The slaves of the Demons were set free, and Demons were severely punished. Tired and hurt, the First Ones themselves took a limit to their lives. Though it was longer than any others' were, it was enough for them. Being around too long and seeing too much is too high a price to pay for immortality.   
After the second Vorlon-Shadow War, some billion years after the first and 1,000 years in the past, the three races (the First Ones, the Vorlons, and the Shadows) passed beyond The Rim for the greater good of the universe. Somehow, a new "breed" of First Ones exists. The first direct descendants from the original seven.   
The current year is 3376, and the place is Virtir, the birthplace of the Angels. Here live the seven first descendants of the First Ones. Each a different race, each a different element, each having no idea of the existence of the other (if they so happen to be friends, then they don't know of each others powers). Each having unique powers they can't even begin to explain. Each one an outcast in their society, yet each one so powerful and so valuable that nothing could surpass them, except the Demons, Angels, and First Ones themselves.   
This is the story of seven children: Aldrea, Centaur, Celious, Dragoon, Michiru, Shaleeka, and Cinnica. The seven children with seven elemental abilities or powers: Dark Star, Green Earth, Divine Light, Burning Nova, Aqua Flame, Silvery Nightshade, and Living Earth. This is the story of the seven children (who become adults) brought together to fight a universal war that would forever change the course of history. 


End file.
